


To float into the sea with you

by MsPeppernose



Series: Quitters never win [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up on a beach at the crack of dawn with no shoes, no shirt and an empty bottle of champagne wasn't the most unusual situation Pete Wentz had gotten himself into recently. Being there with Mikey Way probably made it one of the nicest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To float into the sea with you

**Author's Note:**

> While on my holidays I saw two guys sitting on the beach drinking champagne in only their pants very early one morning, and decided I needed that to write that into a Pete / Mikey fic. My first time writing them, so please forgive me.

Ending up on a beach at the crack of dawn with no shoes, no shirt and an empty bottle of champagne wasn't the most unusual situation Pete Wentz had gotten himself into recently. Being there with Mikey Way probably made it one of the nicest.

The previous night had ended like most of the nights that summer. Most people had had a few beers after the show to wind down. Inevitably the numbers began to dwindle, one by one as people went their separate ways, went on to have a rager elsewhere or went to bed. Soon enough it was just Pete and Patrick left in the lounge of the tour bus. Pete knew his brain well enough to know he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, so when Patrick retired to his bunk Pete decided to take a walk.

He left the Fall Out Boy tour bus and headed into the parking lot. There were plenty of people still up, drinking, talking, raging but he was headed in the direction of the My Chem bus to see if any of the guys were still up, to see if Mikey was still up. Sure enough, when he got within sight of their bus Mikey was sitting outside reading. 

When Pete saw him his heart beat a little faster. Mikey was fast becoming one of Pete's favourite humans. They had become good friends since the Warped tour started. Maybe a smidge more than friends. But only sometimes. They had shared a few stolen kisses, usually hiding in quiet corners, behind a parked tour bus, or a stack of boxes backstage. It was all very secret, but very very casual.

"Hey Mikeyway" Pete greeted Mikey with a grin and sat down beside him. "No sleep for you either huh?" 

Mikey looked up from his book and smiled at Pete. "Uh no. Frank and Gee are, um...." he paused. "It's quieter out here". Pete nodded. He understood and knew enough not to probe Mikey further on it.

Mikey suggested they go for a walk together. They left the parking lot and walked in the dim light. Pete took Mikey's hand "for safety" as it was just a little bit too dark to see properly. Pete's chest filled with butterflies when Mikey's fingers linked into his but thought that they fit just right. They walked along the side of the road, where there wasn't any sidewalk, away from the noise of the parking lot. As they walked they chatted easily, maybe flirting just a little. 

They cut through what seemed to be a field or maybe it was a park. The walked under trees and through grass and they came to a place in the road that lead down to a beach. There were voices down the beach and from the sounds of the whooping and laughing it sounded like a party. "We should totally crash that party" Pete smiled. Mikey agreed crashing a beach party might be a good idea, but unlinked his fingers from Pete's. While it was all very casual between them they hadn't been open to many people about being anything other than friends and tour mates and now wasn't the time to change that. It was an unwritten rule that they would keep things just between them as much as they possibly could. Pete felt a little pang of sadness when his hand was empty and shoved it in his hoody pocket. 

The party was less of a party and more a group of drunken kids with a campfire. When they approached the group, Pete instantly regretted their decision to join them; a handfull of the kids looked like scene kids so there was a pretty high chance that they would recognize him and Mikey. And then he might have to share Mikey. But then again any Mikeyway was better than no Mikeyway. They were still about twenty feet away from the group when I cry of "PEEEEEEEETE WEEEEENTZZZZZ" went up and half the group turned to look at them. Well, shit, thought Pete. 

They were accosted by the party kids. There was drinks shoved into their hands and arms slung around their necks. Everyone wanted a piece of them. Neither of them had any problem with being friendly and hanging out. They seemed like a pretty cool bunch of kids. They talked music and about the shows, but when conversation turned to them coming to another party ("dude, you have to, you have to"), Pete panicked a bit. He would much prefer to get the hell out of here and spend what was left of the night with Mikey.

One of the kids seemed to see the hesitation on Pete's face and motioned for them to come over. "You wana get out of here don't you?" She was a little drunk and had a smile plastered across her face. It seemed to make her day that she was about to save Mikey Way and Pete Wentz from the clutches of scenesters. "Run" she said with a smile. "Save yourselves" she thrust her bottle of champagne into Pete's hand. Pete looked at Mikey and shrugged, not sure what to do or what she was going to do." Il distract them" she said. She turned to the group and yelled "who wants to go skinny dipping?" There was a chorus of whoops and screams and hell yeahs as she pulled her tshirt off. Mikey turned to Pete and mouthed "run" at him. No one was looking at them anymore. He took off in a jog down the beach with Pete a nanosecond behind him. The further they ran, the quieter the sounds of the group got. When they were a decent amount of beach away they stopped running and caught their breath. "So much for a quite nighttime stroll Wentz" Mikey laughed.

Pete put the open bottle of champagne down in the sand and twisted it deeper so that it wouldn't tip over. There wasn't much left in it now, most of it had spilled on Pete's shoes while they were running. Mikey sat down and Pete sat close beside him making sure his shoulder touched off Mikey's, grinning. "Dude those kids are all totally skinny dipping by now". Mikey grinned back. "the youth of today" he said with a pretend concerned look on his face. Pete took his hand. "Now I'm not saying we should skinny dip, cos you know me, I never want to corrupt anyone". He wiggled his eyebrows and Mikey widened his eyes at him, looking at him very skeptically. Pete continued "But maybe we should get our feet wet". 

They unlaced their shoes, rolled up the legs of their pants (not an easy thing to do when wearing skinny jeans) and headed to the edge of the water. The water was colder than it looked for a mild summer evening and they both made ooh and ahh sounds as their feet got accustomed to the temperature. They waded to about knee deep and the Pete stopped, not sure if he should go further into the water than that. Mikey was a half a step behind him and reached his hand out to grab Pete's. He turned a Pete so that we was facing him. Pete felt a little rush and those crazy butterflies fill his chest again when Mikey took a step closer and took Pete's other hand in his.

When Mikey leaned forward and touched his lips off of Pete's, Pete wrapped a hand around of back of Mikey's neck and pulled him closer. To kiss him properly, he thought. Mikey opened his mouth a little and Pete snaked his tongue in. Mikey kissed him back eagerly. Each kiss sent little sparks through Pete's body, from the top of his head to the ends of his fingers and toes. He couldn't get enough. He wanted to pull all of Mikey's clothes off right there in the sea. He wanted to drag his lips down Mikey's throat. He wanted to suck a bruise on Mikey's collar bone like a badge that said he was Pete's. He wanted to grind his hips into Mikey's. He wanted to shove his hand into Mikey's boxers and jerk him off until he came with Pete's name on his lips. He wanted all of Mikey. He didn't want to push too far, like he usually did. Not tonight. So he would settle for standing knee deep in the sea making out with Mikey. For now.

He could totally wait for more. He'd wait a long time if it meant he could keep Mikey. 

After what felt like an eternity with Mikey wrapped around him, Pete broke the kiss and pressed Mikey pressed his forehead to Pete's. They stood like that for a long moment catching their breaths until Mikey looked towards the shore. "Shit Pete, he tide has moved in, our shoes are gona get swept out to sea". Fuck. Pete's want to stay in the sea with Mikey was overridden by the need to have shoes to get back to the bus in, but only just. He let go of Mikey's hand and ran towards the now wet sneakers. Suddenly the ground was getting closer to his face as he very inelegantly tripped on the uneven ground and fell face first into the water.

Pete spat out a mouthful of sea water and tried to regain some composure. Smooth, Wentz, real smooth, he thought. When he looked up, Mikey was in stitches laughing but was on his way to help him up. He reached out his hand but instead of pulling Pete up, Pete pulled him down. "You're an asshole, Pete" Mikey laughed, thrashing in the shallow water. "You're a jerk for laughing" Pete replied. He pulled Mikey to him and kissed him again. He kissed him slow and dirty, relishing every second of it. He only stopped because if he didn't he would get carried away, and end up getting them arrested for public indecency. Though he thought Mikey should get arrested for that anyway for how sinfully gorgeous he looked soaking wet, his clothes clinging to every angle of his slender body, and his normally perfect hair all askew.

They dragged themselves back to the sand and rescued their almost ruined and saturated sneakers from the onslaught of the tide. They we're soaking wet, covered in sand, and the sun was beginning to come up. Pete pulled off his hoody and tshirt and threw them on the sand, it was warm enough out without them and there was no point in wearing them wet. Mikey followed suit, and pete couldn't take his eyes of half naked Mikey. Once again Pete thought how fucking unfair it was that they were on a public beach and not in his bunk on the bus.

They sat on the sand and Pete finished the remains of the champagne which had somehow survived where their sneakers had not. It was stale and flat but better than sea water. They talked about the next few shows and Pete linked his fingers into Mikey's once again. Conversation turned to how they all had a hotel night coming up in the next few days. Pete suggested that maybe, sorta, kinda, Mikey should come hang out with him in his hotel room. He didn't ask for an answer. No pressure. For anything. Pete couldn't keep the grin off his face when Mikey said he'd think about it.

The sun was pretty much up at this point. It was getting late. Or rather early. Anytime around now they should be getting back to the parking lot, Pete though. Gerard was going to kill him if he kidnapped Mikey for much longer. 

Pete pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. It was switched off. It had gotten wet too. Shit. He played around with it. Dried it a bit on his jeans and tried to switch it back on. It worked. The little light blinked on and the screen came to life. There's were several text messages from his band wondering where the hell he was. He smiled at Mikey and dialled the number he always dialled when things went wrong; Patrick.

He wandered a few feet away from Mikey. He didn't want his ear bashing from Patrick to be overheard. He got off his cell phone and shrugged, he'd gotten worse lectures from Patrick. Patrick was actually almost understanding once pete mentioned that he was with Mikey. "The bus is coming to pick us up. We just gota sit tight". 

So here he was sitting on a beach at 8am in just his jeans. His tshirt, hoody and jeans were soaking wet. His sneakers might actually be ruined but they were just a casualty of the fun he'd had. Can't make an omelette without breaking eggs, and all that. 

From the tone of Patrick's voice he knew he was going to be hearing about this for weeks. But it was worth totally it.


End file.
